


KaruNagi - Missunderstanding

by jyouth



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyouth/pseuds/jyouth
Summary: Shiota Nagisa is confused about a friend of his 2nd grade middle school, Akabane Karma. Though the red man remained himself, Nagisa still felt something strange from him. What is that?





	KaruNagi - Missunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Old fanfic *fufufufu
> 
> I'm sorry for the grammar spelling. *sobs

_Shiota Nagisa_ is confused about his good friend's state since class 1st grade in class 3-E, _Akabane Karma._ Nagisa often saw him silent, calm and far away. It is not a strange thing to Karma's usual situation, however, Nagisa feels there is something different from Karma this time. As if there was something that Karma had never seen of him or his classmates. "Karma-kun?"

"Ng?" The red-haired man turned with his casual expression as usual.

"What is it?" Karma blinked when he was asked like that by Nagisa.

"It's nothing." Karma pointed to the sky, where they were both in class with the others and were in recess. "You'd better dodge before-" The wind storms Nagisa and now sees _Koro-sensei_ appearing in front of him with a rocket in one of his tentacles casually. Karma stands behind _Koro-sensei_ with an annoyed expression in which he is preparing to attack him from behind. But still, _Koro-sensei_ easily managed to avoid the onslaught of Karma.

"Karma-kun, your attacks are so slow." _Koro-sensei_ turned and saw Karma stop. The red-haired man softly sighed as he shrugged his shoulders, where Nagisa looked at him with a worried expression.

"I'm just sleepy, hahaha." Karma reinserted his weapon and stepped away from the two. Karma goes out of the classroom.

"What's going on?" _Koro-sensei_ turns to Nagisa. The bluenette could only shake his head slowly.

"Either Karma-kun has been like that for a few days." Nagisa and _Koro-sensei_ watched the genius figure disappear from view.

"Hmm."

Going to school _Isogai Yuuma_  and the others invites Nagisa and Karma to go to play. "Nagisa, Karma-kun, let's hang out!" Said _Kayano Kaede_ who said it in front of Nagisa's desk. Karma who fell asleep with textbooks on his face woke up.

"Ng? Class is over? "Karma picked up his book and yawned wide. Nagisa approached his table with Kayano.

"Karma-kun, why don't you come too?" Karma blinked with the sleepy expression looking at them alternately.

"Where? I don't intend to interrupt anyone dating you know. "Karma lowered his legs, put his book and grabbed his bag.

"Wa-da-date ?!" Kayano's face flushed and tried to contradict it in a panic. Isogai is now approaching.

"We'll go play, I think to invite you too, Karma." The red-haired man blinked in confusion. Then he glanced at Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun come along?" Karma asked.

"Eh? Ah, ng. "Nagisa answered hesitantly.

"Okay."

 _"Yosh!_ Let's play! _"Maehara Hiroto_ who hears Karma agrees to come closer to the man and embrace him.

"What is it like?"

"Let's have a snack too!"

"Why inside your brain is only food?"

"Just crane games."

"Eh? Karma-kun likes an easy game like that? "

"Ng? Is that an easy game? "

"Karma doesn't like dolls huh?"

Nagisa looked at the smiling Karma with that sleepy expression. "Is Karma-kun acting strangely, Nagisa?"

"Eh?" Nagisa was surprised when Kayano asked. "What do you mean?" Now Nagisa and Kayano walk behind Maehara, Isogai and Karma.

"After Nagisa, you look worried about Karma-kun." Nagisa blinked, how Kayano could know that. There is something strange with Karma, even though he behaves quite ordinary. Nagisa sighs.

"Ng, yep, Karma-kun looks normal." Nagisa muttered a glance at the now laughing Karma and surrounded by _Nakamura Rio_ and _Terasaka Ryoma._ But as if there was something different from him. "But I feel Karma-kun is thinking about something else."

"Something else?" Nagisa laughed as he dabbed at his hair.

"Ahaha, maybe just my feelings." Nagisa said that rejects all that. She didn't want Kayano to worry anyway. However, Nagisa did not stop thinking about Karma being different from before. _What is wrong_?

They entered the games center area, and some of them started looking for exciting games. Isogai and Maehara went on to find exciting games for both of them. "Okuda-san! Kanzaki-san! Let's play that! "Said Kayano eagerly invites _Okuda Manami_ and _Kanzaki Yukiko_ to play crane game. They compete who gets the most dolls in it.

"I'm good at it!" Kanzaki said as if challenging the two.

 _"Yosh!_ Kanzaki-san challenges us! Let's try, Okuda-san! "

"Ng! come on! "Nagisa saw the three so excited and made a smile on his face. Nagisa turned to Karma who is now walking towards the game of shoot-out. Nagisa approached him.

"Oh, Nagisa-kun, let's play this." Take him with his usual ignorant mischief.

"Eehh ... is it because our lessons will be shooting?" Karma chuckled as Nagisa could guess what he meant.

"We see the results of the practice of killing with this game." Karma pointed at Smile to Nagisa, as if challenging him to duel with him.

"Ooohh! That's a good idea, Karma!" Maehara said, appearing surprising to Nagisa. _"Yuuma!_ Let's play like this too! "Maehara ran and pulled Isogai out of the dance game he played.

"Ah, hey! Wait! _Hiroto!_ "Karma and Nagisa blink bewildered, and they start their game.

The game both attracted the attention of some school students who came there to play. Their battles and performances are very fierce, and both do it almost perfect. Once finished and panting, both were applauded by the assembled and made both of them look surprised. "Oh, what is this?" Karma said, unbuttoning his shirt wider with sweat. Nagisa blushed ashamed when he became the center of attention, while rubbing his head. Karma that has become the center of attention does not really care what happens. "Ah ~ I'm thirsty," Karma said looking for a drink machine. "Nagisa-kun, let's buy a drink." Karma said as he reached for his bag and walked to the nearest beverage machine. Nagisa grabs his bag and rushes after Karma.

"Ah, wait, Karma-kun!" She called. But his steps stopped. "Ah!" Before he could take another step, Nagisa was blocked by some girls with curious and interested expressions.

"He is a man? So cute! "Nagisa was puzzled by the girls who started touching and rubbing his hair.

"Small and petite, cute!" Murmured another student who had wiped Nagisa's hair. Something touched his hand.

"Eh?" His hand was pulled out of the crowd and it appeared that the man holding his hand now. Nagisa was surprised to see red hair in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Karma asked as usual, before the crowd realized Nagisa's departure in their midst. At that moment, Nagisa's face was flushed with embarrassment because his hand was now held by Karma. Karma helps him.

"N-ng ..." Nagisa looked down at feeling stupid, flushed and embarrassed just because his hand held by his own friend. "Thank you."

"Ng. The drink machine is there, come on. "Said Karma at Nagisa who nodded hesitantly. Both walked to the machine and started buying.

Nagisa bought a cola by Karma, while the man himself bought his favorite susustrawberry as usual. "Ng? Nagisa-kun, I want to play it for a while. "Karma pointed to the game of basketball. "Do you want to join?" Nagisa shook his head.

"I'll be waiting here." The red-haired man walked to the game and started playing it. The grin widened, but slowly disappeared. His movements were so soft but incredible. The ball he inserted into the ring without any escape. Nagisa widened his eyes, and felt himself admiring the figure. The figure that always made him jealous of how clever Karma and his relaxed and calm manner. 

"Ka-Karma-kun also played basketball?" Okuda said as he approached Karma somewhat shyly.

"Ng? You see it? "

"Ng! great! "Karma laughed.

 _"Sankyuu_ ~" Karma and Okuda smile together. "Where are you going?" Karma asked Isogai and Maehara and the others.

"We're going to the café! Karma-kun join too! "Kayano looks so enthusiastic, to make Karma and Nagisa blinking in surprise.

"Okay."

"Yeay!"

"Come on everyone!" Invited Isogai with enthusiasm.

"What is in the cafe?" Kayano said, starting to think about it.

"By the way, which cafe we are going to?"

"That, the newly built!" Nakamura said with enthusiasm.

"Really? Is there a good dessert? "Kayano commented with enthusiasm.

Nagisa and Karma walk side by side, seeing how their friends are so engrossed and enthusiastic about a café they are going to visit now. "It's very inconceivable that Karma-kun wants to join others like this." Nagisa said to open the conversation between the two.

"Ng? Every now and then. "Said Karma. "I'm bored too." Karma ruined the box milk he drank, and threw it in the trash. Nagisa blinked in surprise. This was a normal and ordinary conversation, but somehow he wanted to chat more with Karma. "Oh."

"Ng?" Nagisa turned to shocked Karma, then followed the direction of his gaze.

"We've arrived!" Said Kayano waving at Nagisa and Karma are left a little away from him.

"Don't be stunned!" Rio called in a mocking tone. Karma grinned annoyed, where Nagisa confused him point.

They entered the café, booked the place and started to vote. Kayano sits by the window, followed by Nagisa in the middle, and Karma follows. Before Karma sits, someone taps his on the shoulder. Karma glanced and the same grin unfolded on his face. His head was spared when his fist was pointed at him. Karma's hand stopped the boxing that was almost about Nagisa's face. "Yo, Karma." The red-haired man grinned wider.

"You love this café huh?" Karma said to reply a rather rude greeting to his classmates. The man chuckled.

"Well, because there's a friend of yours, not now." The man patted Karma's shoulder again and sauntered away. "Don't destroy the chair or the desk anymore," he said, waving his hand.

_Who is that? So tall!_

Karma sat next to Nagisa after sighing. A waiter approached their table. "Ya, Karma-kun." He said in a pleasant tone. "The usual?" Karma took a look at the menu that Nagisa and Kayano see now. Nagisa's face flushed as Karma's hair was so close to his face.

"This time I added to this one." Karma pointed to one of the pictures in the menu book. The waiter leaned over to see the picture.

"Oh, you intend to share it with your friends? All right. "Karma nodded once with a smile. The waiter then sauntered away toward the table Isogai and the others. Friends are starting to get confused about how Karma is so well known here, to its own servants. _Does he often come here_?

"Hey, Karma-kun." Kayano whispered from behind the menu she held.

"Ng?" Karma turned, followed by Nagisa's worried look at him.

"Have you ever been here?" Karma blinked in surprise.

"Oh ... it's the café my parents hold, it's natural that I often come here right?"

"EEEEHHH? !!"

"You never told us ..." Rio said with a look of disbelief and was disappointed to hear it. Karma laughed at Rio's words.

"Of course. This is a new café right? My parents say I can eat here if I'm lazy to cook. "Karma said to make his friends look at the café with a pleasant atmosphere and good food.

"You can cook?" Rio asked with a look of disbelief.

"Ng? Of course. I prefer to eat my own food than any other food. "Karma said with a smug grin. Friends give an expression of disbelief as well as a little disturbed by Karma's never-changing attitude. Nagisa and friends also ordered food, where Karma only ordered something that looks like a rather large dessert. Nagisa feels that he has seen it, but it is different, it is Karma's expression when he sees and enjoys the food.

 _"Uwah!_ What is that? It looks good! "Maehara said, amazed at the dessert ordered by Karma.

"Ng? You want? Just take it. "Karma said leaning into the middle of their table.

"Eh? Seriously? "Rio asked with a look of disbelief again. Karma chuckled.

"This is the usual dessert shared with other people, two people or more also okay."

"Really? _Itadakimasu!_ "Kayano said without hesitating and grabbed it. Karma smiled to see those happy to eat his dessert. Nagisa looked at Karma who had such an expression. Karma looks so warm and soft, it's different. Although friends want to be more frequent Karma like Isogai.

"Come on, Nagisa-kun, too."

"Eh? Ah, yes, "Nagisa, awakening from his reverie, looked at Karma as he began to spoon the dessert. Karma smiled even more tenderly. Somehow it feels worrying as well as relieving the heart of Nagisa.

They went home with a full stomach and a smile of happiness in the face. Karma and Nagisa go home together in one direction. "Karma-kun,"

"Ng?" Nagisa ventured to ask how his impression of dessert he ate with the others.

"Is it good, the dessert?" Karma blinked in surprise.

"Are you curious?" Nagisa was shocked to hear Karma turning around, Karma could see how Nagisa was so curious about what impression of food he had eaten earlier. Nagisa hesitated for a moment, then nodded once. Karma laughed. "It's delicious." Karma only gives an ambiguous-sounding answer to Nagisa. It was as if he was going to tell him another important thing that was more than just good taste. Nagisa was curious about it, but he decided to wait for the right moment to ask for more.

The next day, Karma acted as though he was normal, ignorant, relaxed, and arrogant, however, Nagisa realized the difference that Karma had never felt before. "Nagisa, Karma-kun still like that huh?"

"Eh? What do you mean? "Nagisa asked back in amazement as Kayano whispered to him.

"I know you often pay attention to him, you know. But look around, there's something weird with Karma-kun. "Nagisa's face flushed unconcerned with Kayano's next remark.

"I-I didn't staring-!" All the students in the class turned to the shouting Nagisa. "Ah" Nagisa realized now that he was the center of attention because of his screams. His face was flushed. Kayano was just shocked as he blinked.

"Nagisa-kun, are you all right?"

"Eh?" Nagisa turned to Karma who asked.

"Your face is very red. Fever? "Nagisa's face was as bright as Karma's hair after hearing the words from the man he meant. Nagisa also fainted at that moment because of a fever.

He opened his eyes in another room covered with a rather thick white curtain. There someone sat beside him in a chair with his legs crossed and a book in his hand. "Ah, are you aware?"

"... I ..." Nagisa turned around.

"You're in the health room," Karma said, closing his book and putting his forehead on Nagisa's forehead, making the bluenette blush. _"Koro-sensei_ said you had a fever. Your face is red too anyway, "Karma was again sitting up, making Nagisa breathe a sigh of relief. "What did you do to catch a fever like this?" Nagisa turned his face and closed off with a blanket. Karma sighed. "Get plenty of rest." Karma stood up and was about to get out, before Nagisa's hand stopped him. "Ng?"

"... going back to class?" Karma blinked.

"I want to skip." Nagisa glanced uncertainly.

"... then ... here ..." he said quietly. Karma blinked again, then nodded once.

"Ng, I just want to buy milk." Nagisa blinked, then let go of the hand that pulled Karma's black cardigan. _"Aree_ ~ You want to be with you, Nagisa-kun? Are you lonely? "Karma said it while leaning close to the lying Nagisa.

"Eh? Ah, that, um ... "Karma chuckled.

"What do you want?"

"Eh?" Karma turned.

"I'll buy you one."

Karma also accompanied Nagisa until he fell asleep. Nagisa was very curious about who made Karma behave to this day, or what made him look empty and far away, but he did not dare to ask. The sky is orange, and Karma intends to take Nagisa home. "Nagisa!" Kayano said happily into the health room. Nagisa and Karma were ready to go home. "Are you okay?" Kayano grabs Nagisa's hand and pulls him to go home.

"Ah, ng, it seems. I'll rest a lot today. "Kayano smiled too.

"Ng!" Nagisa turned to look at Karma with his back to the afternoon sky.

"Karma-kun, you're not going home?" The man who was called turned.

"Go ahead. There's already Kayano-chan and the others. "The smile and the remark made Nagisa's chest ache. Somehow, Nagisa did not want to hear that sad thing was spoken again from the mouth of Karma. Nagisa grabbed Karma's black cardigan again.

"... I want to go home with you ..." Whether Nagisa's remarks were heard or not by Karma and others, the quiet afternoon of the afternoon gave pause for that. A sighing noise came, making the bluenette look up. Karma's smile this time, more gentle and sincere in Karma's face.

"Let's go home, Nagisa." Just a word of it, making him heart warm again like the warmth of the afternoon sun.

They also arrived at the station, where Karma willing to escort Nagisa until his home safely. "I can go home by myself ..." Nagisa muttered as he and Karma were now standing on the border for passengers waiting for the train to arrive.

"No." Karma touched Nagisa's forehead, likening it to his own temperature. "You're still feverish," Karma said, rejecting Nagisa's words. Nagisa's face flushed, then nodded. "Oh, I found something interesting. Wait here. "Karma ran before Nagisa could stop him.

"Ah, Karma-kun!" Nagisa remembered how Karma called him once without formal frills. Just name only. _How do these feelings come about_? _What makes Nagisa feel this way_? The train starts to approach, and Nagisa sees Karma on the other side doing something with a machine. Karma turned and looked something falling away from him, and Karma started chasing him. Nagisa swirled his eyes as he heard the train announcement was about to pass and passengers hoped to be on the safe line. But Karma did not care about it and kept chasing after it. Nagisa wanted to scream, but the voice was not heard, not out. The train flashed in front of him, rather quickly but began to swallow, making the figure of Karma chasing the thing out of sight. Nagisa widened and her body froze. _Karma!_

Nagisa ran across the platform, searching for a figure who had been chasing an object to the train track that would pass and stop. The train had stopped after Nagisa got across. Many people gathered, next to the train that stopped. Nagisa's heart pounded now, and ran toward the crowd. _Do not let it be Karma, stop it_! Nagisa panicked, rejection continued to hit his mind, himself did not want what he thought about Karma and what he pursued was the reason for the crowd. Nagisa manages to enter and see, something red, in uniform that is the same color as his, with the addition of a black one. His bag lay not far from the lying figure. Nagisa's eyes are only getting wider. "Ah, Nagisa!" Nagisa turned to look at Isogai who waved with Kayano. "What's going on?" Nagisa could only widen when the question came to him. He recalled the figure that was surrounded by two station officers.

"... Karma-kun ..."

"Eh? What, Nagisa? "Kayano leaned over to Nagisa who looked down and muttered something slowly in the crowd.

"Are you alone? Where is Karma? "Isogai asked. "Are you all right?" Nagisa's eyes widened, his shoulders shaking violently.

"... Karma!" Nagisa looked up, and accidentally looked behind Isogai's shoulder. Someone with red hair, with something black on his shoulder, turned toward him from behind Isogai's back.

"Ng? Nagisa-kun? "The yellow eyes now meet his blue eyes, shiny and all right. "Are you okay? Something happened? "Karma approached and Nagisa ran, piercing between Kayano and Isogai, only looking straight at the red-haired man in front of him, tears welling up in his eyes and making him staring in surprise.

"Karma-kun ...!"

"Ha?! Wa-what's wrong?! "Karma was shocked to see Nagisa running towards him crying like a child. Concerns no longer hide Nagisa, and Nagisa hugged Karma closely. Karma's face was bewildered by the sudden cuddling of Nagisa, let alone the bluenette weeping. Isogai and Kayano blinked together at once, then turned to the diminished crowd. A human figure with red hair, the same black cardigan as Karma's, the same colored uniform as their school uniform, a bag no different from their schoolbag, made them both turn back to Nagisa who embraced Karma and Karma with bewildered and flushed faces. Kayano smiled with delight and relief, where Isogai understood that Nagisa mistook the accident for Karma, to see the resemblance of the victim.

"Hee ~ Nagisa-kun think it's me?" Nagisa who finally stopped crying nodded once.

"Karma-kun is chasing something up to the train tracks right? I thought ... "Nagisa puffed his cheeks, making Karma laugh. "That's not funny!" The man wiped Nagisa's head.

"I stopped, just before the train passed."

"Eh?" Karma turned with a smile.

"I'm after it for not knowing what it is. But it was just my loose kick, so I stopped chasing it and came back, the train also wanted to pass. "Karma chuckled as Nagisa sighed with relief at the explanation. Karma wiped Nagisa's head. "I made you worry huh?" Nagisa blushed because of Karma's words and smiles. Nagisa nodded.

"Isogai-kun and Kayano too!" Karma blinked in surprise, then nodded with a laugh. "Ahh! It's true!"

"Yeah, yeah" Nagisa was able to breathe to see Karma all right, grateful that he had no problem. Nagisa walked as he looked up and smiled. Nagisa now realizes why he feels so at Karma, and why.

 _"Nee,_ Karma-kun," Karma blinked in confusion as he turned to Nagisa who looked up at the evening sky. "I like you." Karma blinked once again before he could understand the meaning of Nagisa.

"Haa ?!" Nagisa laughed at Karma's shocked, blushing expression. "W-what do you mean ?!" Nagisa was still laughing, until finally trying to stop his laughter.

"After seeing you a few days ago, where Karma-kun looks blankly every day-"

"Ah, that." Nagisa turned to look at Karma, wishing she would explain. "I wonder what is dinner tonight." Nagisa blinked.

"Eh?" Karma looked up at the sky.

"I'm bored, so try hard to find a new menu or other menu," said Karma raised eyebrow annoyed.

"So just ...?" Karma turned to Nagisa and nodded. Nagisa sighed with relief and a smile back on his face.

"Ahh, that's what I should say ..." Karma murmured softly as Nagisa turned her head.

"Eh?" Nagisa saw Karma throw his face, which flushed red and slightly glanced at Nagisa shyly. "... Karma-kun?" Nagisa looks aware of Karma's intent.

"I like you, Nagisa-kun." Nagisa's eyes widened as he saw Karma say it firmly and his yellow eyes stared into his blue eyes without any hesitation. "I love you." He was surprised at the words. "Why should you say it first?" Nagisa smiled at Karma complaining and ruffling his hair. A red hue enveloped Nagisa's cheeks, accompanied by a happy smile. "So, since when do you like me?" Karma asks in the end.

"Eh ?! That ... "Karma laughed at her unchanging reaction.

"I've been since first grade."

"Lies!" Nagisa said with spirit. Karma laughed again. "I think since recently." Nagisa finally replied. "I feel different when I see you recently. When you look away, it's like I want to know why you're acting so."

"Though I'm just thinking about dinner." Said Karma grinning makes Nagisa sulk at him.

"Ng, but thank goodness," Nagisa said. "Karma-kun is fine." Karma blinked, looking away because there was a slight shade of red. "I thought it would be fun if I asked you a lot about it, then I did it. I do not want you to hate me for pretending to interfere. "Karma sighed.

"You made yourself into the affairs of others."

"Eh ?!" Karma chuckled.

"About the dessert I like." Nagisa blinked in confusion. "You forgot? It's your favorite dessert when we first come to the café. "Nagisa stared in surprise.

"Really?" Karma nodded.

"Not the café yesterday,"

"Ng, I understand that one." Nagisa saw Karma smile gently. "…so that…"

"The dessert reminded me the first time I fell in love with you." Nagisa's eyes widened again, his face flushed. Karma says it as if it is a common but important thing. "Well ~ you do not remember at all-" Nagisa hugged Karma, so tightly. "Nagisa-kun?" Karma blinked in surprise as Nagisa hugged him again. The face of the bluenette buried in his chest. Karma sighed and stroked Nagisa's head.

"... I'm sorry ..." Nagisa muttered in his chest. Karma smiled.

"Every time I buy that, I think of you." Karma looked up as he hugged Nagisa behind.

"So that ...?" Karma nodded in affirmation. "But since Karma-kun has behaved so ..."

"Ng?" Karma glanced at Nagisa as he continued.

"I feel constantly looking for you. As if not seeing you, something is missing. "

"Hee ~ I'm deemed as important by Nagisa-kun ~" Nagisa puffed her cheek as she looked up at Karma who blushed red as Karma looked at him with his usual grin.

"Am I not for you?" Karma is now embracing Nagisa.

"You're kidding. I liked you from the first grade, it's impossible I didn't think you were important. "

"But you stay away from me!" Karma looked away as he recalled leaving his with a distance. However, the bluenette sighed softly. "I will not force you to answer it, Karma-kun." Nagisa only enjoys his moment in Karma's arms. His head is pulled back and his forehead collides with Karma's forehead. "Ka-Karma-kun ?!" Their faces are now very close.

"Are you still feverish?" Nagisa's face flushed embarrassed as Karma's breath touched his face. "Oh, is this for some other reason?" Karma sneers at the reaction.

"Karma-kun!"

**-IN KARMA'S HOUSE-**

"Have you contacted your parents?" Karma asked, carrying a bucket of cold water to his room.

"Ng, mother worried hell, but that's okay." Nagisa said put his cell phone. "I'm sorry, Karma-kun, so bothering you." Karma drew closer and twitched Nagisa's forehead. "Ouch!"

"Shut up. Get some rest. "Nagisa nodded accordingly. Karma kept a cool cloth over Nagisa's forehead. The bluenette pulled at Karma's shirt. "Ng?"

"Are you here ...?" Karma blinked, then sighed with a smile.

"Do you want to sleep together?"

"Eh ?! No-that's, I mean- "Karma laughed as Nagisa panicked and confused what to answer. "... if we sleep together, I'm afraid you catch my fever ..." Karma sighed softly. "... but ..." Karma went and closed the door. "Karma-kun?" Nagisa blinked confusedly.

"I'll sleep with you after you sleep."

"Eh ?!" Karma chuckled.

"I know what you mean, really. You're sick. "Nagisa hesitated a moment as Karma stepped up to the chair and picked up one of the books. Karma is now focused on his book, where Nagisa looks at it. Until his eyes closed slowly.

"... I like you ..." Karma turned to hear Nagisa murmur. "... Karma ..." Nagisa's words stopped and the bluenette fell asleep. Karma closed the book and stood up, stepping over to Nagisa who was asleep on his bed. Karma rubbed his hair gently, and brought him closer to Nagisa's lips.

"Me too, Nagisa." Karma kisses Nagisa gently and warmly.

The next day, Nagisa woke up and saw the figure of Karma in front of him. The man slept with him as he said last night. Just hug him and sleep together. The breath of the man was so close that Nagisa's cheeks flushed red. Nagisa touched his lips, soft. The morning had come, and the shadows from the curtains enveloped them. The heat of Nagisa has gone down, thanks to the help of Karma's embrace and the cold cloth on his forehead. Karma's eyes were slowly open. "Hua!" Suddenly Nagisa surprised. Karma rubbed his eyes.

"Ng ... morning, Nagisa-kun," Karma said, stretching his body beside Nagisa who was still staring at him. His face flushed with hope. "Ng? You want a good morning kiss? "

"Ha?!" a predictable reaction makes Karma happy. Nagisa has the same feelings for him. Karma grabbed Nagisa's cheeks and made the bluenette's face flush like his hair.

"... if it happens please take care of me ..." Karma close his lips with Nagisa's lips. The bluenette had closed his eyes with worry and shame. His face was very red. Karma kissed him, making Nagisa shock. His lips were soft and warm, touching his. Karma kept kissing him, until Nagisa felt like more. Karma realizes it and starts sticking out his tongue, entering Nagisa's mouth. The man groaned, as his tongue was played by Karma, gently and hotly. Nagisa felt Karma's fangs on his lips. Nagisa moaned the favor of the kiss, making Karma more tempted to do more. Nagisa hugged Karma, as if he only wanted him to hear it. Karma took off his kiss to take a breath. "Is it enough ...?" Karma asked who saw Nagisa's face flushed, breath fast and hot, also sweat running down her neck and temple.

"... again ..." Karma widened in surprise. "... it feels good ..." a red hue appeared on Karma's cheek, making him kiss Nagisa again without hesitation and play Nagisa's tongue. Now Karma joined in moaning, as Nagisa moved his hips closer to his body. Nagisa raised her legs, and Karma felt there was a chance to do so.

"AH !!" both groaned together and now looked at each other. Their faces flushed and the breath quickly and felt very hot. "Do you want to go to school?" The two give the distance to breathe and feel the wind shake their sweat and heat. Nagisa looked at Karma, and shook his head slowly.

"I still want to be here ..." Karma blinked as he saw Nagisa beside him. "With You." Karma smiled softly, and kissed Nagisa again. Nagisa still lifts his legs, making Karma do what Nagisa wants. Both groaned again.

"... Nagisa ... -kun ..." both gasping for breath, quick breath and blushing face.

"... Karma ... kun ..." Karma gives expression to the continuing speech Nagisa. Karma moved his hips and Nagisa groaned again. Karma about the right position for both. Karma did it faster and made Nagisa moan again. "... I was too excited ..."

"Pfft, hahaha!"

"Ka-Karma-kun?!" Karma laughed, got up and sat on the mattress that Nagisa used to lie down. Nagisa stood up and puffed up his cheek. Karma was rubbing his head gently.

"I love this excited Nagisa-kun." Now her face flushed again with Karma's remark, feels like a strange compliment. "I didn't know you could behave like that." Karma kissed again Nagisa. "But you made me wet."

"Eh ?! So you-" Karma nodded with a sigh. The red-haired man pointed and made Nagisa look with an embarrassed expression. "... s-sorry ..."

"Ha ha ha. Just kidding. "Karma kissed Nagisa a little longer, then asked him to lie down again. "Time to rest, Nagisa-kun. You're not wet like me are you? "Karma stood up, and saw Nagisa shake his head slowly. "I'll come back after taking a shower." Nagisa nodded and fell asleep in the end.

Nagisa was awakened by the aroma of cooking downstairs. With a cold compress on his forehead, Nagisa walked out of the room towards the smell it felt. "... Karma-kun?" Nagisa hesitated.

"Oh, are you awake, Nagisa-kun?" Karma said from behind the bright room. He was in front of the stove preparing breakfast, then Nagisa approached slowly.

"What did you make?" He said as he pulled on Karma's clothes.

"Ng? Omelette. Let's eat. "Karma said as he brought two omelette dishes and asked Nagisa to sit down. After saving on the table, Karma pressed his forehead to Nagisa's forehead again. Nagisa blushed again. "It's down. But you better take a break today." Nagisa nodded in agreement, then touched his own forehead.

"Have you told the class, or at least _Koro-sensei?"_ Karma turned.

"The octopus came here by himself."

"Eehh ??!" Karma laughed.

"I finished taking a shower, and saw _Koro-sensei_ standing on the roof that was connected to my bedroom window and staring at me who was fast asleep. The octopus nodded in agreement that I was skipping school to take care of you," Karma screamed irritably and smirked. "I don't know what he's up to." Karma nearly destroyed a pair of chopsticks in his hand.

"Ha ha ha. What _sensei_ want to tell our relationship ...? "Karma looked at Nagisa after sitting down and handed over his hot milk.

"You don't want to get caught?"

"Eh?"

"I don't mind anyway, anyway we don't act like that right?" Karma bribed his and started chewing. Karma saw a notification on his cell phone which was next to a cup of hot milk.

"But we're ..." Nagisa's face flushed, Karma regarded his as a sign of her shame. Karma sighed and patted Nagisa's head.

"I'll let you decide."

"But we're not -!" Karma blinked in confusion at Nagisa's panic but the bluenette's hand clasped Karma's hand. "... we're a couple ... right?" Nagisa looked down with a flushed face. Karma chuckled.

"You're mine," he said, touching the blue-haired cheek.

"Eh?"

"I will not be so easy to let you go." Nagisa blinked, instead of feeling embarrassed at Karma's outspoken remark, yet a happy smile accompanied his face. Karma was shocked and amazed at Nagisa's expression.

"... Karma-kun?" Nagisa is puzzled to see Karma throwing her face away.

"It's nothing. Let's eat."

"Ng!" Nagisa scooped his and chewed happily. "Delicious!" Karma sighed with a smile.

The next day, Nagisa had been waiting at the station where the two of them often went home together. Nagisa's chest pounded, waiting for the redheaded man who had become his current partner. Nagisa did not expect to like a man like himself. However, with Karma and seeing the man, as if his figure was so meaningful and did not want to miss it. There is something different and unlike in Karma. Nagisa turned and saw the red-haired figure appear, a smile appeared on Nagisa's face without himself realizing it. "Oh, you're fine now, Nagisa-kun?" As if he wanted to hug Karma right after seeing his figure, Nagisa refrained from this in public. He could not do the same thing as yesterday. Nagisa nodded happily. "Hahaha, you look so happy."

"Ng! I can be with Karma-kun after all! "Karma widened, red hue adorning his cheeks. "Ng?" Nagisa blinked in confusion as Karma looked away from him.

They got to school. Nagisa relentlessly tells us where Karma listened. "Hee ~ interesting." Said Karma commented.

"By the way what games do Karma-kun play?" Karma looked up.

"Hmm, _One piece?_ Something exciting too. Next times Nagisa-kun also try. "

"Ng! ah, I hear Sugino-kun is also interested. "Karma nodded.

"Ah, when we went to your place, right? But is not he reading a magazine? "Nagisa laughed at him.

"At that time my mother was upset ... so it looks like we hate us." Karma smiled.

"Ah, but you have to download first, if you want to try."

"Eh !? Where? That's what you say first, Karma-kun! "Karma laughed and showed his cell phone.

"On this website-" both of them entered the classroom, where Karma opened the classroom door.

"Congratulations !!" Nagisa and Karma blinked in surprise. Both looked at each other with a bewildered expression to hear the words of his friends.

"Congratulations, Nagisa!"

"Eh? Eh?! "Karma screamed at one thing.

"... do not say ..." Karma turned and saw _Koro-sensei_ put a pink color on his round face. Karma suspected him as the reason behind his friends behaving like that to him and Nagisa. Karma moved quickly and started chasing _Koro-sensei._ "You- fucking octopus !!"

 _"Nurufufu._ It is a happy thing, Karma-kun. What are you hiding for? _Nurufufu._ "Karma was panting exhausted after _Koro-sensei_ managed to escape into the alley with his 20 Mach speed. Karma turned and saw Nagisa now in the class of friends about their relationship.

"So how is it Nagisa-kun?" They turned as Karma approached. Karma included his knife and pistol. Nagisa gave Karma him gentle smile of death.

"I don't mind." Karma blinked, so did his friends. They were the first time to see such a smile on Nagisa's face. Karma sighed softly with a smile.

"OK."

"Congratulations !!" they say it happily again.

 _"Nee,_ Nagisa, what have Karma done to you?"

"Eh ?!" Nagisa's face flushed when asked so by Maehara. Kayano looked down sadly and shoulder tapped by Kanzaki.

"Don't mind, Kayano-chan."

"Y-you'll be okay!" Okuda joined Kanzaki encouraging the drooping Kayano. Karma sighed and approached after seeing her.

"I'm sorry, I'm seen snatching him from you." Karma said as he brushed his red hair.

"Eh? Ah, no ... "Kayano lowered her head with a flushed face.

"He's mine." Kayano looked up at the grin on Karma's face. "I will not let go of it." Karma strolled away, as if it were a challenge for Kayano of Karma. Though she knew it was impossible, remember who her opponent was. Kanzaki rubbed Kayano's back with a smile.

"Good luck, Kayano-chan."

The class was over, and Nagisa approached Karma to go home together. _"Nee,_ Karma-kun, wanna go to the café that time again?" Karma laughed.

"Now you want to eat that dessert? I might as well be hungry. "

"Yay!" Nagisa grabbed Karma's arm, where it looked normal to both of them. Nagisa acts like a girl in love, though that's not entirely wrong. Nagisa looks so happy. "Then about the website?" Nagisa said, continuing their conversation this morning.

"Ng? ah, if there is incomplete, "Karma said as he grabbed his cell phone and showed again what's on his screen. "Try it on this website." Karma showed it to Nagisa.

"Hua! What is that? Suspicious. "Karma chuckled as Nagisa looked at Karma's phone screen with a look of disgust.

 _"Oya,_ you've turned out to be." Nagisa and Karma blink as they see _Koro-sensei_ already in front of them now. Both of them glanced at Nagisa's arm around Karma's arm, and the bluenette immediately took off with a flushed face. Karma just sighed with a smile.

 _"Sensei_ who told the others about us right?" _Koro-sensei_ laughed as usual.

 _"Nurufufu. Sensei_ is just happy to see a happy expression on your face." He said as he rubbed the heads of Karma and Nagisa. Karma refrained from attacking the yellow octopus for easily rubbing his head. Nagisa smiled with a red hue on his face as _Koro-sensei_ rubbed his head.

"I heard _sensei_ visit me at Karma-kun's house?" _Koro-sensei_ turned.

"Yeah, and sensei saw you sleeping soundly, where Karma-kun finished bathing." Nagisa's face flushed to imagine Karma's figure wearing only a towel over his head and trousers without a shirt. Karma chuckled at Nagisa's expression.

"Why does not _Sensei_ wake me up?"

 _"Nurufufu._ You're sick, Nagisa-kun. What kind of teacher woke up the student just for visiting? _Sensei_ just want to see what kind of situation you are, anyway Karma-kun is with you. "Nagisa smiled as he glanced at Karma who was staring at him as well.

"So to the café, Nagisa-kun?" Karma said slightly bent over Nagisa.

"Eh? Ah, ng! "Nagisa said again excited. "Sayonara, sensei." Nagisa said greeting and Karma stepped ahead.

 _"Ja, ne, sensei_ ~" _Koro-sensei_ sees the two walking home.

 _"Hai, sayonara." Koro-sensei_ replied with a wave in both of them.

 _"Koro-sensei,_ since when did they invented?" Rio asked in surprise looking from the classroom.

 _"Oya?_ Do not you know? "

"Eehh ??" Rio denied it and Isogai came over.

"I think since the train incident, _Koro-sensei,_ Nakamura."

 _"Nyuya?_ Train incident? What's going on ?! _"Koro-sensei_ starts to panic when hearing Isogai's remark, the head of the class. Isogai laughed, and saw Kayano approaching.

"We accidentally came to the station where Karma and Nagisa used to go home together."

"Their house is just the same way," Kayano said and saw Isogai nodding in agreement.

"We saw Nagisa standing there alone, because as we recall, we asked Karma to accompany Nagisa back home." Kayano nodded.

"Nagisa's having a fever."

"Ooohh ~ sensei remembered that moment." Both nodded as Koro-sensei nodded at the memory.

"Well, we saw Nagisa as if he saw something terrible!"

 _"Nyuya?!" Koro-sensei_ starts to panic. Isogai laughed to see Kayano too dramatize.

"We saw a tragic incident happened to someone at the station."

"A tragic incident ?!" Koro-sensei's panic grew more and more.

"Moreover, his figure is like Karma-kun!"

 _"NYUYA_ !! ??"

"Hahaha." Isogai and the others laughed as Kayano managed to make Koro-sensei panic.

 _"Sensei_ is too excessive," Rio said, seeing _Koro-sensei's_ reaction.

"So, is it really Karma-kun?" _Fuwa_ said now participate in the conversation.

"At least the Nagisa mistaken right?" Terasaka stepped out of the class with his usual group. Kayano and Isogai nodded in the words of Terasaka.

"Nagisa mistook that the victim was Karma. We see a similarity between the two, not strange about that. "Said Isogai where _Koro-sensei_ nodded worriedly.

"But Nagisa himself realizes that he is wrong because Karma is behind us. We were surprised to see him running towards Karma-kun regardless of us at all. "Isogai laughed and nodded in agreement. "You must see his expression Nagisa, _Koro-sensei!"_

 _"Huff_ ~ _sensei_ thought it's the real Karma-kun." Isogai and Kayano laughed.

"Now in Nagisa's mind there is Karma as well." Isogai said to see how enthusiastic Nagisa was beside the red-haired man.

"Although _sensei_ does not think that Karma-kun will like someone ... _nurufufu."_

 _"Hatchi!"_ Nagisa turned with a worried expression.

"Are you all right, Karma-kun? Do you get my fever? "Karma wiped his nose that looked reddened.

"Hmm. I don't know, "Karma said with an expression of annoyance. Nagisa grabbed Karma's arm.

"I'll take care of you when you're sick." Karma smiled.

"You promised me." Karma scolded. "We go to the café first go home." Nagisa screamed worried.

"Are you sure you're going to the café?" Karma looked at Nagisa in surprise.

"Don't you want to, Nagisa-kun?"

"Eh? Yeah ... but Karma-kun is more important! "Karma widened in surprise. "I don't want you to force yourself -" Nagisa stares as Karma touches his face and brings it closer to his face now.

"I want to force myself for you, Nagisa-kun." Nagisa blinked, feeling his face begin to blush.

"Err ..." Karma sighed.

"Oh, you are hungry right?" Karma looked at Nagisa who remembered his reason for going to the café. A grin appeared on his face. _"Yosh!_ After our meal we go home. "Nagisa pulled Karma's arm toward the café with passion.

When both are ordering. "Ah, don't the cold one, Karma-kun."

"Eehh ~ it's fine right?" Karma begs for Nagisa to allow him.

"Hmm, how about buying one for two? So Karma-kun does not drink too much. "Karma blinked, then nodded in agreement.

"For that I recommend this." Said the waiter who knows the wishes of Nagisa and Karma.

"Oh." Nagisa nodded as his servant pointed out what he meant.

"This one looks good." Karma pointed to the picture on the menu. "Nagisa-kun to buy his dessert?"

"Yes! So it's my favorite dessert and Karma-kun! "Karma blinked, feeling there was something strange about Nagisa who was so excited and enthusiastic about herself. Karma hesitated, _was Nagisa's feeling merely pity_?

While waiting, Karma dared to ask.

 _"Nee,_ Nagisa-kun."

"Ng?" Nagisa is now engrossed in searching Karma's recommended website for the games he often plays.

"You're not pushing yourself right?" Nagisa looked up, looked at Karma.

"Eh?" Karma wiped his hair.

"I think it's a too sensitive, it's just that I feel in a dream. You're so close, and enthusiastic when I'm with you. You're acting like you do with the others anyway, but I feel you're so warm and fun with me. I feel so cherished. "Karma looked at Nagisa. "However, I feel a little strange, because we are often together, not as often as this. That's why I think if- "

"I behave like this because I feel sorry for you?" Karma blinked, as he heard Nagisa guess.

"N-ng ..." Nagisa gave a pause to Karma. Karma knows this is the first time he has much to say. About both of them anyway. Nagisa tilted his head up and looked at Karma, his eyes filled with tears.

"Am I too stuck to you?"

"Eh? Ah, no, I mean- "Nagisa held back his tears by puffing her cheeks.

"Is my feeling doesn't clear as your feeling to me?" Karma felt Nagisa's expression very cute. Karma's cheeks flushed. "I didn't realize how you felt for me since my junior year, but I'm sure my feelings are not lose to you-" Karma shut his mouth as they arrived and the waiter stood with a hesitant expression.

"Okay, okay, I'll listen to it happily later okay?" Nagisa nodded in agreement and Karma took his hand off. The waiter gave his second order and excused with a worried expression. Karma realizes that the waiter seems to have listened to their conversation.

"Am I too loud ...?" Whispered Nagisa hesitantly, glancing in the other direction. Some began to notice them.

"I guess because they think of you as men?" Karma said with a grin.

"I am a man!" Karma chuckled. "Or am I regarded as ...?" Karma grinned happily again seeing Nagisa react like a girl. Karma tapped Nagisa's head. "Ng?" Nagisa looked up at Karma's expression. Nagisa widened as he saw him smile.

"Never mind, we will continue." Said Karma to Nagisa. The flushed Nagisa nodded in agreement. Both also shift the topic and re-talk about the game played by Karma.

Karma turned as he unlocked the house. "Is it okay if you stay again here?" Nagisa nodded.

"I think I'm going home tonight," Nagisa said touching Karma's forehead and making him blink. "I want to make sure Karma-kun's okay." Karma smiled with a slight red hue on his cheek. Karma grabs Nagisa's hand that touches his cheek.

"Thanks, Nagisa-kun." Nagisa blinked, his cheeks flushed, then nodded slowly. "Okay, it's time we finished that one." Karma said pulling Nagisa's hand to get inside.

Karma sat on his bed, where Nagisa again touched the forehead of Karma. "You feel dizzy?" Nagisa asked. The forehead of Karma is warm. Karma shook his head slowly.

"I want to sleep." Karma dropped himself on his bed. Nagisa turned his head. "Sorry about that." Nagisa shook his head slowly.

"The fact that Karma-kun still touches me is enough." Karma closed his eyes with one arm. A grin appeared on his face.

"What is that ..." Nagisa smiled.

"But I really like you, Karma-kun. I want to be with you. "Karma smiled softly. "Do I need to stay?" Karma shook his head slowly.

"You can catch it again. Your mother must be worried too. Come if I don't go to school tomorrow. "Nagisa smiled and nodded once. Nagisa stood up, but Karma pulled back his hand. "I just feel like I'm dreaming," Karma said while holding back his closed eyes slowly. "That the person I love now has become mine ..." Karma began to close his eyes. "... and that the same person likes ..." Karma's words were cut off, but his hand did not release Nagisa's hand. Nagisa smiled gently, positioning Karma's body and blanketing her with a blanket. Nagisa kissed his forehead.

"Get well soon, Karma-kun."

After putting a cold compress on Karma's head, and preparing the porridge, Nagisa came home with a smile. He hopes to stay longer with Karma.

The next day, Karma's remarks were true. The red-haired man did not come to school and Nagisa was the center of attention. The questioning ran up to him. "Nagisa, what's wrong with Karma?" Isogai asked Nisa's desk.

"Ah, he has a fever, it seems like he got my fever yesterday." Nagisa said with a sheepish laugh.

"What did you do to make Karma get sick?"

"Eh !?" Nagisa remembered her kiss with Karma, and it was the first time. And it became the first kiss as a sign of both of them as lovers. "I-it ..." Rio grinned at Nagisa who reacted more to her question.

"Is he okay?" Kayano asked with a worried expression. Nagisa nodded with a smile.

"I intend to come today."

"Hey! What if we also come to see? "Rio said to make friends surprised.

"Eh? But instead we'll interrupt ...? "Okuda has now stood behind Kayano with Kanzaki. Kayano nodded in agreement.

"I can ask him if you want to ..."

"Of course! "Rio does not care about the others, and just wants to visit Karma. Nagisa picked up his cell phone and dialed Karma directly, in order to get him immediate assurance.

"Yeah, Nagisa-kun?"

"Ah, Karma-kun? Are you all right? "Karma paused before giving an answer.

"Ng ... I guess." Karma said as if he was touching his forehead and looking at his condition.

"I intend to come, but the others want to come too, is it okay?" Ask Nagisa and make Karma give pause.

"Hmm, it's okay-"

"Ah, wait, Nakamura-san!" Nagisa said that his cell phone Rio captured without hesitation.

"Ah, Karma? Today we will go there. "

"Ugh, what do you want?" Rio chuckled at Karma's unhappiness at his casual greeting.

"We do not bother you who will make out, but we just want to play to your house." Karma snorted.

"Do you want to visit me or just play, which is it?" Rio chuckled at Karma's comment.

"Nakamura-san!" Nagisa's face flushed with Rio's remarks about the two.

"Whatever." Karma said with a sigh and made Rio cheer happy. Kayano and Okuda had hesitated, but finally got excited for being allowed to visit. "Give it back to Nagisa."

"Yes, yes." Said Rio as she handed the bluenette's phone. "This is your beloved lover."

"Nakamura-san ..." Nagisa gave an expression of disbelief as well as annoyance at Rio. But the girl just laughed happily. "Karma-kun?"

"Ah, Nagisa-kun? Can I ask you to buy sweet foods? Incidentally dessert in my fridge is out, "Nagisa smiled.

"Ng, okay." Karma laughed.

"Have you seen yesterday in a refrigerator like anything? Buy the same. I'll change the money later. "Nagisa nodded. In his heart, he was delighted to hear the voice of the redheaded man.

"Ng. We'll see you later. "

"Okay." Their communication broke off, but the happy smile on Nagisa's face was inevitable.

"You really like him huh, Nagisa."

"Eh?" Nagisa was surprised to hear Isogai's remark.

"We will not bother you." Rio's greed made Nagisa's face flush.

"Nakamura-san!"

Nagisa was shopping in the supermarket with the others, some bring packets for cooking, dessert and drinks, as if they were going to party at Karma's house. Karma opens the door and finds his friends carrying lots of bags and with a happy smirk. Karma raised eyebrow with annoyance. "Do you want to hold a party?" Rio jumps in and brings groceries with the others to the living room. "Ah, hoi!" Nagisa closed the door when everyone had entered with a surrendered expression. Karma sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, Karma-kun, I'm bringing others." Karma turned.

"No problem, its' fine. No one home anyway" Karma's remarks made Nagisa blink. _True, Karma's house is always quiet, is Karma not lonely_? Nagisa moved closer and touched Karma's forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"Ng?" Karma turned as his forehead touched. "It's better, I slept quite a long time today." Karma said with a smile. The red-haired man was surprised to see Nagisa coming closer and pressing his head against Karma's chest.

"I'm with you ..." Karma blinked twice. "And everyone ..." Karma sighed, then hugged and rubbed Nagisa's head.

"Yeah, I know." Karma took Nagisa to the living room.

"Is my phone annoying?"

"You call right when I'm going to take a shower."

"Are you taking a shower ?!" Karma laughed.

"My body is wet, I just want to change clothes." Karma stepped into the family room first.

"Karma-kun ..."

"Hoi! Do not go around! "Nagisa ran and saw the family room full of her friends.

"Cool!" Maehara and Okajima said as they looked at a magazine in one of the boxes near the LED television.

"Hey, did not you invite _Koro-sensei?"_ Said Rio as he looked around looking for the yellow octopus figure. Karma screamed irritably.

"Did you take the fucking octopus along?" Nagisa laughed at Karma's complaint. Rio grinned with pleasure.

"But you have a big house, huh" Rio said, looking around again.

"We borrow your kitchen, Karma-kun." Kanzaki said that now has prepared bags containing the food they buy. Kayano and Okuda are ready to help. Nagisa remembered and pulled Karma toward the refrigerator.

"Nagisa-kun?" The bluenette opened one of the pouches and showed his contents to Karma.

"Is this enough? I do not know what Karma-kun likes. "Kayano also took a look.

"Ah! This is my choice, I want Karma-kun to try it too. "But they did not hear the words, they saw Karma staring at one of the desserts bought by Nagisa and the others. "Karma-kun?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Kayano smiled as Nagisa saw the doubt in Karma's face. _What happened?_ Karma stepped up to sit on the couch, watching his friends engrossed in his family room. Nagisa followed him.

"Karma-kun,"

"Ng?" Karma turned around.

"Is there something wrong? Am I overreacting? "Karma blinked at Nagisa's expression, then shook his head softly with a smile.

"No, that's enough." Karma said. "I just can not believe you know which I like, Nagisa-kun." Nagisa blinked, then chuckled. Karma blinked in confusion, "Why?" Nagisa turned and shook his head.

"Ng, I'm doing it." Karma nodded once.

"Thanks." Rio sat down next to Karma and put his arm around his shoulders. "Ng?"

 _"Nee,_  you already act like a new couple?"

"Nakamura-san!" Nagisa who heard denied with an expression of annoyance and cheeks flushed red. Karma smiled.

"Hee ~ you deny it, Nagisa? So what if I take your Karma? "Rio teased as he rubbed Karma's chin with his finger.

"Do you like Karma-kun, Nakamura-san?"

"Taken it serious ..." Karma sighed.

"Do you know what he is right?"

"Yeah," they both sighed together.

"Eh? What are you two talking about ?! "Nagisa put up a puzzled expression of Karma and Nakamura's words. However, he stepped closer to the two, touching Rio's hand gently. "But you're too close," he said quietly, as Karma and Rio looked up in surprise. Nagisa also keep Rio's hand from Karma. Rio disbelief away from the Karma, when Nagisa climbed into my lap and hand Karma Karma touched her waist. "Karma-kun is mine." Nagisa sharpens his eyes, put on a serious expression that signifies it as a threat. Rio and Karma held back laughter at the same time after the break. "EH ?!"

"Karma, are you sure not wrong?" Said Rio finally released her laughter. Karma shook his head slowly and did the same.

"You already know for sure this is Nagisa-kun." Despite a laugh, there was a red hue on Karma's cheek. His smile and laughter seemed more attractive and gentle.

"Karma-kun too ?!" Karma laughed, and brought his face close to the bluenette's face.

"Thanks, Nagisa-kun." Nagisa smiled, a red hue flushing his cheeks.

"Karma-kun is too often grateful." Karma laughed again.

"Do you want to keep this up?"

"Eh?" Karma turned and made Nagisa turn around.

"Are you sure it's okay in front of the other like this?" Nagisa's face blushed realizing what he was doing and immediately withdrew from the lap of Karma.

"Hahaha." Karma and Rio laughed satisfiedly as Nagisa stepped into the kitchen helping Kayano and the others with red faces.

Like a party, Karma's house is so crowded. His large and spacious house now feels narrow but happy. Nagisa sits beside the ailing Karma and enjoys it all for the sake of Karma. "Nagisa! Let's sing! For Karma healing! "Sugino handed the toy mic to Nagisa.

"E-eehh ?? !!" Karma laughed at Nagisa's reaction. His face flushed with embarrassment. Karma pushed him forward, and made Nagisa turn with concern.

"As best as you can, Nagisa." Nagisa is surprised that Karma calls him no-frills. It made his doubts disappear and seemed to be a passion. Nagisa nodded and started to sing.

The show was almost finished after some started home. Karma is now sitting looking nodding, but his eyes begin to close. "Oh, Nagisa-kun,"

"Ng?" Nagisa looked at Okuda who called him. The girl pointed to the figure of Karma sitting on the sofa behind her. Nagisa turned and saw Karma almost falling. "Karma-kun!" Nagisa manages to make Karma wake up and make her blink as Nagisa holds his shoulders so as not to fall.

"Oh, sorry," Nagisa lowered his head.

"Why do not you go to bed?" Karma blinked, then nodded in agreement. Nagisa helps Karma to her feet, and begins to step away from the living room.

"Sorry," Kayano and the others stood up.

"It's all right, Karma. Take a break. "Said Isogai where Sugino and Maehara are still at home.

"We will help Nagisa take care of him."

"We've used your place too," Rio said, making Karma grinned.

"You can thank me too huh?"

"Of course, hoi!" Karma chuckles as Nagisa smiles at both of them. Nagisa finally disappeared with Karma to his room.

"You can come down to help the others, Nagisa-kun."

"Eh?" Nagisa looks disappointed.

"You can get my fever again here. When you go home straight away rest- "Karma stopped looking at Nagisa downcast.

"You don't want me-" said Nagisa, who had stopped now. Karma hugged him, so tightly.

"You know that's not what I meant," Karma heard Nagisa ready to cry. Karma took off his embrace and watched Nagisa's eyes flooded with tears. Karma wiped it and sighed softly. Nagisa widened as he saw Karma kiss him, soft and warm. Nagisa closed his eyes, letting the redhead man do it. "We'll do it again when I'm fine, agree?" Karma smiled at the flushed red-hot Nagisa. The man nodded once, agreeing to it. Nagisa went down, where Karma would sleep. On the bed, Karma closed his eyes with his arm. "You act so not for pity on me, Nagisa?"

Karma awakens at night, the sky is still black and moonlight pierces the curtains of Karma's room. The man came down, and went to the refrigerator. He was surprised to see the dessert he liked and bought by Nagisa and the others did not exist. Karma turned as he felt another sound behind him. "Are you looking for this, Karma-kun?" Karma widened as he knew who the figure was ahead of him. Nagisa, her lover.

"Nagisa-kun, you're not home?" Nagisa shook his head slowly, then smiled at the dessert.

"I'm thinking about something."

"Something?" Karma asked curiously, having received the dessert.

"What about your fever, Karma-kun?" Nagisa said, touching Karma's forehead, and strangely Karma's cheeks flushed red.

"Sufficient rest will heal me." Nagisa laughed.

"Glad to hear that." Nagisa invites Karma to sit down. "Do you want to be here?" Nagisa asked as they both sat on the couch. Karma nodded.

"I'll come back when I'm sleepy." Karma starts eating his dessert.

"Eat at midnight can make you fat." Karma grunted at Nagisa's comment.

"Just the first time." Nagisa laughed again.

"I was wondering if my attitude to you was merely out of pity." Karma widened. "I was reminded of what happened on that train. I do not understand why I feel so scared of losing you. I will behave in all of them, but different to you. I feel sorry, but that's not all. There is something of Karma-kun, which makes me want to continue with you. "Nagisa is now looking at Karma, the new look that Karma sees. "I know Karma-kun also feels sorry, but I believe your feelings towards me are real. You treat me gently, maybe like my mother's attitude when I was a kid. "

"Pfft," Nagisa turned to see Karma holding back a laugh.

"Ahh! Karma-kun! "

"Sorry, sorry," Karma tried to stop his laughter. "But I'm not your mother," Nagisa snorted.

"I know."

"I want to be someone who is important to you." Nagisa stared in surprise. Karma gave him a soft, warm expression, once again. "I was thinking that from the beginning my feelings would not be conveyed, because even if you do not have the person you like, you will have one someday," Karma said, continuing to eat his dessert. "I also wonder why I like you, what the reason I feel so, and how it all happened." Karma turned with sadness in his eyes. "I'm thinking of erasing my feelings for you, Nagisa." The bluenette's eyes widened again. "You will not understand me struggling with this feeling, should I tell you or not, or should I give up, I know you who do not like anyone will not feel it." Nagisa nodded in agreement. "When you say you like me, I'm so happy, I do not think my feelings will be rewarded. From the start it's weird, fellow guys like each other. "Nagisa laughed as he laughed. The red-haired man sighed softly. "But besides, I never expected more." Nagisa again saw the sadness in Karma's eyes. "Knowing you likes me, that's enough. Do not know this way if I can have you or be with you this close. "Nagisa's face flushed, Karma's smile so soft, but his eyes were covered with sadness. Karma touches and holds Nagisa's hand. "So whatever you decide, how you feel about me, I accept everything, Nagisa." Nagisa widened. "I want the best for your happiness." Nagisa's tears flowed.

Nagisa also came to school feeling confused. _Is Karma's last night remarks a farewell? Or Nagisa need to give certainty to Karma? Is not her feelings clear_? Nagisa comes in and sees Karma now surrounded by friends. "Are you fine now, Karma?" Terasaka said in a mocking voice.

"I slept soundly,"

"What the hell?" Rio said mockingly.

"Are you a child?" Maehara said and they laughed.

"Really."

"Oh, Nagisa!" Kayano called when he saw Nagisa store his bag. Karma and Nagisa's eyes meet, Karma just smiles as usual to him. Friends are confused when Nagisa looks hesitant and does not behave as before. "What's wrong, Nagisa?" Kayano worried, followed by Okuda and Kanzaki.

Nagisa decided to discuss it with them.

"Eh? Karma-kun speaks as if it is a farewell from him? "Kanzaki asked as Nagisa told him.

"I wonder what to do with him ..." Kayano leaned forward.

"You must give him certainty, Nagisa!" Nagisa blinked at Kayano's words.

"Are not you feeling the same, Nagisa-kun?" Nagisa turned to Okuda and his eyebrows twitched.

"I think so." The three were surprised. "I feel I'm behaving to Karma like that just out of pity. And I do not want that! "Nagisa said it aloud. "I want to be casual, as usual, as if with him is natural, like with you." Kanzaki smiled.

"You will not be as calm and as casual as anyone when you being around with someone you like, Nagisa-kun." Nagisa blinked confusedly.

"Eh?" Kanzaki turned to Karma who was still surrounded by the others.

"I'm sure Karma-kun is also trying very hard to be casual and calm while being with you. Though I'm sure he's not like that. "Nagisa widened. Kanzaki looked back at Nagisa. "How did you feel when you with Karma-kun, Nagisa-kun?" Nagisa screamed.

"... not calm, very pounding, however, I still feel comfortable being beside him." Nagisa grabbed his shirt. "I know I'm not as strong as Karma-kun," he added. "But when I'm with him, it's as if I can do anything. Although I feel like this, I still want to be with him. "Nagisa looked at Kanzaki who smiled.

"I'm sure Karma-kun feels that way. Did not Karma just force you, when he worked with you with Nakamura-san? "

"Eh? Ah, ng ... "Nagisa was disappointed to remember every Karma and Rio's ignorance about her rather female-like attitude.

"Did he ever force you in anything else?" Nagisa screamed, he remembered Karma's words that sounded like a farewell, and was a pain he felt every day, about his feelings for Nagisa. "If you feel that way, tell me the truth." Nagisa looked up. "Nagisa-kun is an honest person right?" Kanzaki smiled. Nagisa turned to Kayano and was surprised to see her cry.

"Ka-Kayano ?!" the girl looked up.

"You're not half-hearted Nagisa !?"

"EH ?!" Nagisa was surprised.

"I also like you not halfway! So do not hurt the person who likes you with all your heart with your half-hearted feeling !! "Nagisa widened, himself remembered, though Karma like that, ignorant, naughty and annoying, Karma can be serious about one thing. About what he thinks is right, what he wants, and about his own feelings. _He likes me, and with all his heart. Karma does not think of himself, he thinks of me he likes. Even though I am like this, he accepts me and tries to understand me. How can I not know all that_ ?! Nagisa grabbed Kayano's hand and startled her.

"Thank you, Kayano." Nagisa smiled. "Thank you for liking me like this." Kayano smiled too. "But I'm sorry," Nagisa let go of her hand, and gave Kayano his stern, calm expression as usual. "I love Karma-kun." Kayano nodded and wiped her tears, Nagisa ran and was ready for the person he liked.

"Good luck, Nagisa."

The bluenette ran, headed for the red-haired man who is still his lover to this day. _But doubt, still envelop them_. Karma stood in front of the tree he used to go to for a nap and looked up at the wide blue sky. The wide sky reminded him of Nagisa. "Will I ever forget my feelings for you, Nagisa?"

Karma turned as he heard footsteps approaching. His eyes widened, saw who was coming to him, running, worried expression on him face, and gasping for breath. His face was flushed, but his eyes only stared straight at Karma. Nagisa jumps, after seeing Karma spontaneously widen his arms ready to greet Nagisa who runs towards him. Nagisa ran into Karma's arms. They hugged each other, where the wind began to gently sweep them. "... Nagisa-kun?" Nagisa looked up.

"Just call me Nagisa!"

"Eh?" Karma was surprised.

"Karma-kun also once called me that was not it?" Karma widened, then blinked several times with a red hue beginning to mimic his cheeks.

"I'm sorry if I just ..." Nagisa shook her head slowly.

"I feel excited when Karma-kun calls me that." Karma smiled.

"Okay, Nagisa." Karma's smile is warming up now. He did not want to lose the smile, nor the warmth and tenderness that Karma gave. Nagisa wants to feel it all again. Nagisa wants to reciprocate Karma's feelings and treat him, with the same feelings.

"I like you Karma!" Karma widened. "It's not as big and as long as you feel about me, but I will not lose! Because I want to be with you! "Karma smiled.

"Are you sure?" Karma hugged him as he hugged Nagisa, Karma touched his waist and made his face flush.

"W-we have not continued that ..." Karma smirked.

"Do you really want to, hm?"

"T-then do not!" Nagisa said with a flushed face. Karma chuckled.

"Of course I want," Nagisa turned and saw Karma's face flushed too. "Especially with the person I love." Nagisa widened, feeling his face red and hot. Nagisa hugged Karma closely.

"How do I feel about you, whether I act out of pity or not, I do not care." Karma blinked. "I feel warm and comfortable with you, though here does not stop pounding. But I will not feel it if I'm not with you. That's enough for me. "Nagisa looked up and looked at Karma closely. "I hope you will not let me go, Karma." A grin appeared on Karma's face after hearing the clear words of Nagisa.

"Do not expect I will do that." Karma kisses Nagisa, soft and warm. Both were laughing, after all the events that happened. Kayano and the others also, happy to participate because the relationship both went well.

"Wait, Karma! Not here!"

"Ehh, is not you impatient?"

"J-just when it's just both of us! Both of us !! "Nagisa trying to escape from the embrace of the Karma closer and closer.

"Are we alone together?"

"We're at school !!" Karma chuckled at Nagisa's so interesting and fun reaction. It did not change from the figure of this bluenette. Karma certainly will not be bored to work on it anytime, as long as they are together.

-OWARI-

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's too long! I should've made it as chapter! *sobs


End file.
